I Think I Love You
by xxLHAxx
Summary: Brittany S. Pierce is senior class president, head cheerio and the most popular girl at McKinley Highschool.It couldn't be more perfect, 'til a certain brunette comes into her life. Rated M for later chapters ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Brittany was on her way to her next period. Before she got into class, she met Quinn, her best friend, well she's a bitch sometimes, but she was never one to her.

„Hi, B" shouted Quinn through the halls.

Hi, Q. Why are you screaming. I've already seen you and was on my way to you" asked Brittany when she reaches Quinn and hugged her.

Quinn just shrugged and said to a girl that walks by „Hey, RuPaul. Be care that you don't slip on the floor." The girl ran away fast.

„That wasn't necessary, was it?" Brittany disliked it when her friend was harassing people. Brittany wasn't like the typical popular girl. She wasn't bullying, she wasn't mean, she wasn't anything like that. Just herself, not he smartest girl in the world, but she didn't care because she always wanted to be Brittany S Pierce. She didn't disguised herself, well there was one thing nobody knew about her even Quinn: She was a lesbian and proud of, but she didn't want to loose her reputation, so she kept the secret by herself, but promised that she would go open to college; when she even graduates.

„Yes it was. She's such a crawler. Be happy you just have one class with her" Quinn said. „Well, let's go then." and both walked in the spain class.

After they both found their seat, Quinn was telling Brittany something, but she was distracted by Mr. Martinez and the person who walked by his side.'A beautiful latina with long dark hair that was fallen on her shoulder and full red lips' she thought. She was ripped out of her thoughts when Mr. Martinez began to talk. „Okey, clase. Esto es Santana Lopez, nuestro nuevo estudiante. Ella se ha trasladado apenas a Lima, tan déjenos saludándola cariñosamente."

The class repeated in a bored tone, exept some guys that were zinging, but Brittany had to admit that girl in front of the class was melting her a little 'cause she looked really hot.

„Entonces. Siéntate, sin embargo, al lado... al lado de la Ms. Fabray." he said and Santana took the seat next to Quinn. Quinn had a little expression on her face that Brittany didn't like, she didn't want that Quinn was hazing her.

When the bell rang, everybody was running out of the room. Even Quinn, although she saw that Brittany was fallen asleep in class and was miss hearing the bell and the loud people.

„Uh...Brittany wake up, class is over." she heard a familiar man's voice.

„huh? What, what...I'm awake" she said surprised. She heard someone giggling, a unfamiliar giggle.

She turned to where the noise came from and met chocolate brown eyes. It was Santana, she was still packing her things and probably waiting for Mr. Martinez to ask him something. She couldn't help her and smiled too. The she turned back to Mr. Martinez and apologized. She stood up and walked out of class room a totally embarrassed.

She hoped she hadn't have to see Santana today again. She ran quickly to her locker. The halls were empty because everybody was having lunch in the cafeteria. She didn't eat lunch that often in school because she it's gross and didn't understand how anyone could ever have lunch in there.

"Brittany?" she heard and was frightened 'cause she didn't expect anything or anyone.

When she closed her locker, she looked again in this brown eyes that made her shiver. Before she could say anything, if she even was able to do that, Santana was given her her notepad and said friendly "You forgot it in class".

Brittany grabbed the notepad, but she couldn't take her eyes of the short girl in front of her.

"Is everything fine?" Brittany was asked and she was about to answer that she was okay. But before she could do that two jocks where throwing a slushi directly into Santana's face.

"Welcome to McKinley, dyke!" the taller one said to her.

"Shut it, Karofsky." Brittany yelled with lots of anger after them.

"Come San, Let's go to the bathroom." she said to her in a lower tone and grabbed a t-shirt that she had in her locker. When she pulled Santana to the girls bathroom, she could recognize a little and short smile.

When the water flowed, she said guilty "Sorry, I should've warned you about the slushis". "No, it's okay. It isn't actually my first one today" Santana admitted "and you don't have to help me. I know your the Top Bitch at this school. You don't have to pretend to like me." Brittany could see the sadness in her fake-smile. "I didn't pretend, your a unicorn!" she replied with a big smile that grew when she saw the confused look on the Latina's face. "You don't have to understand it now, Quinn took years for that" she winked and the shorter girl began to smile while she was drying her face with a towel.

Brittany handed her the shirt and said "Here, take this. I don't think you want to keep on your wet shirt" and with that Brittany began to check that tanned girl out. When she pulled her shirt off her shirt, Brittany held her breath. She could see a black laced bra and the grils abs. But the sight disappeared by her own shirt.

"Do you like what you see?" the girl smirked.

"Uh...what?" she asked, but she actually knew what the other girl meant.

"You were totally checking me out, y'know." she smirked even wider. Brittany blushed and was biting on her bottom lip. Now Santana laughed. "It's okay. But I really want this question to be answered"

"Mmmhmm" she said while she bowed her head in shame. And because she didn't want the brunette to see her little smile at the thought of her body. In her thoughts he remembered what Karofsky said 'dyke'. Was Santana a lesbian, too? Well that word meant it or not?

"Can I ask you something, San?" the shorter girls smile grew bigger when she heard the nickname.

"Sure, Britt. What's up?"she answered. Brittany liked her new nickname, the other always called her Brittany or B, and she really enjoyed that Santana was given her some nickname.

"Is it true that...that...your, y'know..." she stuttered,but was cut off by Santana.

"Like girls?Yes it's true. And I think that's the reason why I got slushied today and your friend Quinn was ignoring me in spanish and behaved like a bitch."

"Oh no, Quinn is a bitch to everybody except me" Brittany interrupted her now.

"Well then, everything is okay" she said with sarcasm and continued "Are you disgusted now?"

"Not at all" she said really quickly, but thought it came out wrong "Well, not that I'm happy that you're a lesbian, I actually appreciate it" she stumbled.

"Really?"she asked with sparkle and hope in her eyes. Brittany nodded and smiled. Santana smiled too and added "Thanks. Your the first one who ever said something that nice about my sexuality. I think even my parents weren't like that." she hugged her.

Brittany began to shiver again and Santana asked her again, if everything is fine.

"Yeah, it's fine. Your just...you...I mean I'm...well everything's fine" she stuttered. Brittany thought about to bend over and kiss the latina. Her lips were inches away and she could feel her breath.

"I'm just what?" the tanned girl smirked. Brittany only could smile at that.

"I think we should go now, the bell is ringing any moment" she said to avoid that awkward conversation.

And right after she said that,the bell rang and both stepped out of the bathroom with their pinkies linked.

_Translator:_

Okey, clase. Esto es Santana Lopez, nuestro nuevo estudiante. Ella se ha trasladado apenas a Lima, tan déjenos saludándola cariñosamente.-okay, class. this is Santana Lopez, our new student. she has moved scarcely to Lima, so let us greeting her warmly.

Entonces. Siéntate, sin embargo, al lado... al lado de la Ms. Fabray.-Then. Sit down, nevertheless, beside... beside Ms. Fabray


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Their friendship grew bigger than they expected in two weeks. They were spending almost every lunch together and had already a sleepover, but that went wrong, because Quinn was a bitch to Santana and Santana knew how to fight back. It was getting better when Brittany suggested to watch a movie. Although Quinn didn't like Santana and she did either, Brittany still wanted to spend as much time with Santana as she could.

Brittany was leaning against her locker, waiting for Santana to come. Their final class was over and Sue finished training earlier because she had doctor's appointment.

There were still 10 minutes left and Brittany decided to find Santana. Actually she didn't know in which club Santana was, which made her sad in a way. She was looking through every single open door she could find in that hall. When she was about to give up and returned to locker, she walked past a room she never noticed. The door was closed, but she could hear someone sing.

She wondered who it was and ventured a look by the small window in the door. She could see some people sitting on chairs. She knew some of these, like Rachel, Kurt or Finn. And when her look moved a little more to the left, she perceived a short person with long black hair. Then her sight moved a little down and then she knew who that person with the beautiful voice was.

It was Santana, she would recognize this ass everywhere, she was checking her out every time nobody watched, even Santana had never noticed her gaze.

When Santana nailed her last note, the bell rang and Brittany ran to her locker. Two minutes after Santana came to her and hugged. She hugged back and smiled at her.

"What?"she asked confused.

"You know, you're the most wonderful unicorn I've ever met" she replied and when Santana was even more confused-not because the unicorn that she'd already figured out-, Brittany giggled. "You should have told me that you can sing that good"

At that Santana's confusion turned into a ashamed smile.

"Thanks. But who told you?"

"Nobody. I heard you sing and you've the best voice ever." she said and saw Santana's eyes lighten up by that compliment. Santana was about say something, she guessed she wanted to ask when and so answered it before she could ask the question. "I was looking for you and then I saw you in Glee Club singing." she smiled.

"Oh" she smiled wider "so you liked it?"

Brittany nodded and smirked "I think we should go home or Hank will kick us out"

Santana laughed and held her her pinky out to, but Brittany took her hand and pulled her to the car.

In the car they were still holding hands while Santana drove Brittany home. The car stopped at Brittany's house and Santana hugged her 'Goodbye'.

She was about to step out of the car when she turned around, unsure how the Latina will respond.

"San, my parents are at my sister's soccer game. I don't want to be alone. You wanna stay for the time?" she asked hopefully.

"Uh...sure, if you want me to" she countered confused because she knew Brittany already stayed at home alone.

"Yay" she hopped in the car seat and pulled Santana with her.

When they reached Brittany's room she wasn't surprised that her room was...like it was, it was just like Brittany herself.

Actually Santana had never been in her room, she just picked her up for school and she'd always waited in the kitchen or living room. But Brittany had been in her room, so it was change this time.

"So what do we wanna do?" she asked with excitement.

"I don't know, I thought you'd have any ideas. I mean it's still your home, right" she answered.

"But I want to do what you want" she said with a smirk on her lips.

"Mmmm" she thought out loud. "How about we end the conversation we had previously." Brittany frowned, she knew which conversation she meant. She meant the one they had in the bathroom which ended because Brittany had talked her way out.

"But I don't know what we were discussing back then" she lied and Santana knew that. She raised one eyebrow and smirked at her.

"Of course you do, Britt"she said "But if you say so, I'll bring it in your mind again"

"Do we really have to go through this?" she asked fake annoyed, though she knew the answer.

Santana was now sitting next to her on the bed "Yes" she smiled "So, I hugged you, we pulled away, you were shivering and I asked you, if you're fine. First you answered that your okay and then you began to stutter 'your just' or something like that"

"That's right. What do we have to finish then?" she tired to prevent this conversation again.

"Tell me...I'm just what?" she asked a little louder, but Brittany saw that she regretted it the second after.

"San, I don't want you to be mad at me" she said sadly and lowers her head.

"I could never be mad at you, Britt-Britt. You don't have to worry about something. I'll be there for you." Santana explained to her and lifted the taller girls head up.

"You remember when Mr. Martinez introduced you". She nodded. "When I first saw you, you just...were so beautiful and I couldn't take my eyes of you, well, until I fell asleep".She laughed. Brittany didn't know if this was a good or a bad sign. "And when you hugged me, I could feel your warmth and when you pulled away your lips were inches away from you and I didn't know, if you would run away or hit me, if I had kissed you."

"You're so adorable, y'know?" she smiled wide.

"Why?" she asked confused.

Santana smiled even wider "'Cause you know I could never hit you or hurt you in any way."

"So I could have kissed you?" she looked down at her fingers.

Then she looked up again, deep into brown orbs waiting for an answer. She still smiled which made Brittany smile too. Brittany got closer, only inches away from the Latina's lips.

"San"

"Hmm?"

"I think I love you" she admitted.

And then Santana closed the gap between them. She kissed back immediately and enjoyed Santana's full, soft lips on hers. She began to suck on her bottom lip and deepened the kiss. She lied down and pulled Santana with her, so that she lay on her.

Santana smiled into the kiss when Brittany pulled her on top of her. She felt Brittany's tongue slid on her lips and she allowed access. Their tongues were flowing well together while they were fighting for dominance. Santana recognized a hand float over her back to her ass where it stopped.

Brittany cupped her ass and Santana let out a small moan. She was disappointed when she pulled away, but smiled at the sight of Santana's red bra. Brittany pulled her shirt up, too, and Santana was laying on her and kissed her again. Then she kissed down her jaw line and her neck, there she sucked hard and Brittany moaned loud which made Santana suck even harder. After she checked if she left a mark, she continued kissing down on Brittany's body, she stopped at her chest and cupped one breast with her hand and kissed the other one over the bra. Brittany pulled herself up and unlocked her bra, then Santana's. She groaned when she felt Santana's bared breast on her abs and when she nibbled on her nipples.

Santana opened the closure of her pants and removed first them and then Brittany's cheerio skirt. She started to kiss Brittany again. She slid her hand down on her, but before she could reach her underwear a hand stopped her.

"Everything's okay?" she asked worried about the blonde.

"San, I can't, I'm not ready for it" she said in a very quite voice.

"But you told me you already had sex."

"Yes I had, but nobody meant that much to me like you, San. And I want our first time to be romantic and perfect." she told the shorter girl.

"Britt, I love you" she said while she returned her hand and kissed Brittany gently.

"I love you, too." she whispered against the Latina's lips.

Then the tanned girl pulled away and Brittany looked at her confused. "Brittany, would you give me the honor and be my girlfriend?" she asked with a smile on her face.

Brittany couldn't believe what she heard "YES, of course!" she squeaked excitedly and kissed her with all the love she had.

They lied down and cuddled for a while.

"Britt, I think I have to go. My parents are probably waiting for me and you're family is returning soon, too." she whispered in Brittany's ear.

"Please, don't go" she pleaded.

"But my mum would be worried" she tried to explain to the blonde.

"You can text her and stay over night" she said because she really wanted that the Latina stays.

"Okay. But I have nothing to wear for tomorrow"

"You can borrow something from me and besides that tomorrow is Saturday and so you could stay in bed the whole day" she smiled and kissed her nose.

"That sounds good" she whispered and took her phone out of her bag, tipped and put it back. "I'm so happy right now"

"Me, too" she yawned and they both drifted off to sleep fast.


	3. Chapter 3

***Autors Note: Thanks for reading and review **

**Especially to my Beta readers :)**

Chapter 3:

When Brittany woke up, she realized a warm body pressed against hers. The short Latina was still sleeping in her arms. Brittany giggled a little when she saw Santana snuggling even more into her.

Santana's eyes shot open like she's been dead scared.

"What was that?" she yelled while she looked at her feet horrified. There was something crawling under Brittany's blanket. Santana didn't know what that was and what she was supposed to do until Brittany began laughing. "Britt, that's not funny, what is that?"

Brittany laughed so hard that she teared. She grabbed under the covers and dragged something out carefully.

"San, may I introduce you to Lord Tubbington." she spoke and held a cat before her. "Santana. This is my cat, Lord Tubbington. Lord Tubbington, this is my girlfriend, Santana."

Santana giggled, but still shocked from before. "Hi, I'm Santana" she said shyly, because it was a little odd.

"You have to pet him"she said seriously. Santana hesitated for a while, but then she petted him. "He likes you" the blonde smiled while she cuddled into the thick cat.

"C'mon, San. Let's go downstairs. I'm starving." she announced and sat the cat down on her bed.

Brittany got dressed quickly, but then she looked at Santana who was standing there in her bra while she was searching for something. Brittany turned to her closet and picked a red tank top.

"Here, take this one. We'll find yours later, okay?" she said throwing it towards Santana.

"Thanks, Britt." she said and gave her a peck on the lips.

When they both walked into Brittany's kitchen hand-in-hand, her mother was still there and wished them a good morning, though it was already noon.

"Did you slept well?" she asked Santana with a little smile on her face when she glanced at her daughter's hand.

"Very well, Mrs. Pierce. Thank you" she responded nervously, not sure, if her girlfriend's mother had seen them.

"I'm really pleased. And you can call me Kate." she said nicely. Brittany squeezed Santana's hand gently and let it go and walked of where her mother had prepared something.

"Hmm...San, do you want waffles or pancakes?" Brittany asked as she took two plates out of the kitchen cabinet.

"I'd prefer pancakes, if it's okay with you" she mumbled a little.

Mrs. Pierce turned to her and said "Make yourself at home!" She kissed her daughter's forehead and walked out of the kitchen.

Brittany waited 'til she couldn't hear the stairs anymore, smiled and leaped to Santana "My mom really likes you" She captured her girlfriend's lips and pulled away after a while. She served pancakes and they ate with a silence that wasn't awkward at all.

After breakfast they decided to sit on the couch and watch TV and later they would go outside, maybe in the mall or the park.

They were torn out of their cozy position on the couch when the door bell rang.

"I didn't know you're receiving visitors." Santana said in a sad tone.

"I'm not, honey." she replied curious about who's ringing their bell.

Brittany wasn't expecting anyone. Her mother was doing the shopping, her sister was at her friend's house over the weekend and her dad was working, so she really didn't know who it was.

When she hopped out of Santana's lap and walked towards the door, she dragged her girlfriend after her.

"Hey B. If you'd like to go...Santana? What are you doing here?" Quin spoke when Brittany opened the door.

"Uh..." was everything Santana could say at this moment.

Quinn stormed into Brittany's house. "B! Why is she here? What did she do?" she yelled.

"Calm down, Q. Santana hasn't done anything wrong. I think I have to tell you something." she began to explain "Santana is..." she wanted to tell Quinn everything, but she was caught off by the girl on her side.

"I'm helping her practicing." she interrupted. Brittany looked at Santana confused, not knowing what the brunette was going to do. She was fine with telling Quinn about them, but it seemed Santana wasn't, so she waited that the Latina spoke further, but Quinn was first.

"Helping practicing? For what?" she asked in a still very loud voice.

"I was helping her practicing her..." she thought and then she said "practicing her singing" she smiled confident. Brittany tried to cover her confusion, she really didn't know what Santana meant and so did Quinn.

"Why should Brittany practice her singing? What are you talking about, Lopez?" she questioned angrily.

"Because she...thought about..." Santana really didn't know what she was talking about either, but for her luck she was the one who was caught off by her girlfriend this time.

"I thought about joining Glee Club" Brittany said quickly and she meant it. She really thought about joining something that had to do with music, because she loved dancing and enjoyed singing. And when she saw Santana singing in Glee Club, she thought about joining in too.

"Are you insane, B!" she yelled again, but this time you could see the confusion on her face.

"Yeah...I mean why not? I can dance and I sing along with the songs I like." she stuttered.

"Oh..okay" she said "And why didn't you ask me to help you?"

"I think because I have more experience than you with singing" Santana stated.

"Yeah. She is already in Glee Club, so I thought she could help me getting ready for my audition." Brittany added.

"Would you excuse us for a moment?" Quinn said while she dragged Brittany in the kitchen with her.

"Ouch...Quinn not so tight!" she complained.

Quinn loosened the grip on the other blonde's wrist.

"Sorry, B. But what the hell are you doing!" she yelled as quietly as she could.

"What do you mean? I've already said, I'll probably join Glee Club." Brittany said in a normal tone.

"I don't just mean that. I mean everything. First your helping the new student who is a open dyke..."

"Hey, don't call her that. It's derogatory." Brittany commented earnestly.

"Okay, sorry...who is a open lesbian" she started again "then you became friends with her, I think even closer than we are, and now you're telling me that you're joining Glee Club. B, what's up with you? You're standing to lose your reputation."

"But that's making me happy. And I wanna enjoy my senior year and if I have to give up my position as Queen Bee, then whatever..." she said. And to be honest, she would do give up her position, but only for Santana. She would do anything for her.

"Hey, Britt. I have to go now. My mom texted me, she wants me to help her with something." Santana smiled at Brittany and turned her look to Quinn "Was nice to see you Quinn. Bye"she said and went out of the house.

"Great. You've dispelled her." Brittany said sadly missing her girlfriend already.

"I haven't done anything, don't blame on me!" she defended herself. "Look, B. I really want you to have fun, but I sometimes have the feeling you don't want to do anything with me" Quinn opened up to her.

"I'm still your best friend, but I'm enjoying spending time with her ,and if you wouldn't be so mean to her, we could do something together." she said while she tried to comfort the blonde. "Maybe you could join Glee Club, too!" she added excited about how it would be with her best friends together.

"I don't know, B. I'm not the best singer."

"C'mon, Q. It'd be so much fun. And I heard that the director, Mr. Shue, is really nice, too." she pleaded.

"I'll think about it okay. I'll let you know Monday okay?" Quinn said persuaded by the taller blonde in front of her.

"Okay" she hugged her. "So, why did you come over?" Brittany asked her after it crossed her mind.

"I wanted to ask you, if you want to go and watch a movie" she said.

Brittany was about to refuse, because she's already made plans with Santana, but then it came to her mind that Santana had left "After San canceled our plans, I'm free for today, so, what are we going to see?"

"Hmm...How about 'The Hunger games'? I've read the book." Quinn suggested.

Brittany nodded "Okay, you drive?" she asked.

"Yes. Let's go" she said and they both left the house.

After they watched the movie and Quinn dropped her at her house, she spent the rest of the day with Lord Tubbington.

Before she went to bed, she took her phone and texted her girlfriend.

_Britt: how r u? _

She didn't had to wait long for a reply.

_San 3: fine. And u?_

_Britt: i miss u :(_

_San 3: me 2, how was ur day_

_Britt: great time with Q!_

_San 3: :)_

_Britt: can I ask u sth.?_

_San 3: sure,hon _

_Britt: y didn't u let me tell Q about us?_

_San 3: i wanted u to be safe_

_Britt: ?_

_San 3: i don't want people treat u different..._

_San: being mean 2 u, y'know_

_Britt: really?_

_San: yes,i care so much about u, Britt-Britt_

_Britt: I Love You :-*_

_San 3: I Love You 2_

_Britt: c u tomorrow?_

_San 3: think so :)_

_Britt: yay :) gn_

_San 3: gn_

Brittany put her phone away. She changed and went to bed dreaming about her girlfriend and the day she'll spend with her tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"So...we're here" she said satisfied when they pulled into the parking lot.

"Where are we? Can I remove the blindfold?" the other girl asked not knowing what her girlfriend planned.

"Wait a minute..." she answered and got out of the car. As she opened the door of the passenger seat, she guided her girlfriend. "I'll lead you to your surprise"

"Okay. I trust you, Britt-Britt" Santana said seriously.

Santana heard some noises and people talking. She sat down and someone removed the blindfold and she hoped it was Brittany. When she felt a kiss on her cheek, she knew it was Brittany.

"Open your eyes, San." Brittany smiled when her girlfriend's eyes were closed. She was excited how Santana would react about that what she had planned since this morning. She hoped so much she'll like it.

"Wow...Britt, that's amazing!" Santana was speechless when she saw the darkened room with candles and red roses everywhere, although she wished they were alone without the other pairs that were sitting in the corners of the room.

She looked in the sapphire blue-eyed girl, who was sitting across from the table, and corrected herself "You are amazing!" She reached out her hand and took then her girlfriend's.

Brittany was relieved that Santana thought it was amazing, she thought she was amazing. She couldn't hide her wide smile anymore. She broke the silence and admitted "It's all for you, San. You deserve it and a lot more than that."

After she said that a waiter came in and Brittany told him she reserved their order on 'Brittany Pierce'. He took the note and walked away.

"What did you order for us?" Santana asked curious. She had to admit that she was a little hungry, but she didn't care as long as she was with Brittany.

"You'll see, honey. But I promise you'll like it" she winked at her girlfriend while she stroked the back of the brunette's hand.

Santana giggled, but she stopped when she recognized what the waiter served them. It was a big platter with all kinds of Mexican food on it.

"Brittany, how did you know I love Mexican food? I never told you." she said hungry.

Brittany smiled and responded "Remember when I first met your family" Santana nodded "Well...I was about to leave and your mom asked me, if I want to join you at dinner, but I refused because I had to bait Lord Tubbington. But she still tried to wheedle me and said that she serves Mexican food. When she said that you were so exited and your eyes grew wide and you licked your lips. So I figured out that you love Mexican food."

"You remembered that, Britt" she asked surprised. She leaned over the table and kissed the taller girl's lips. Brittany kissed back and deepened it, but Santana pulled back and saw the disappointed look on her girlfriend's face "Sorry, Britt-Britt. We can carry on later. But now I'm starving" she explained while she sat down again, but never released Brittany's hand.

Brittany laughed at the sweetness of her counterpart. "I love you, Santana" she squeezed her hand briefly and kissed the tanned hand.

"I love you, too" Santana couldn't be happier in that moment.

They both ate in silent, but that didn't bother neither. Santana smiled at Brittany and Brittany smiled back, that was all they needed.

When they had finished the dessert, the waiter came in and dwindled their plates.

"Thanks. The Tambores de Coco were delicious." Santana smiled at the young waiter, but it disappeared when she saw where the waiter was looking at "Hey, beanpole. My eyes are up here and if you don't scoot anytime soon, I'll..."

"San, stop it. Please." Brittany begged and turned to the waiter "I think you should take the plates away" she fake-smiled.

"Why were you so nice to him. He was practically staring my bobs away." she stated and got a laugh in return. "What?" she asked with a smirk.

"You're so cute when you're angry" she admitted. "And you know the sooner we pay and get out of here, the sooner we can go to the movies."

"Okay" she replied quickly. She brought Brittany's hand to her cheek and rubbed it gently against her hand.

Brittany paid their dinner when the waiter, who now avoided Santana, came back. They walked out and Brittany leaded Santana to her car. Santana gave Brittany's bared leg a squeeze as they drove off.

"Britt-Britt, what movie are we watching?" she asked her eyes gazing the driver.

"You'll see" she answered shortly.

"Fine." Santana sighed. "But no blindfold!"

"I promise" she laughed when they pulled into the parking lot.

When they entered the entrance, the Latina could see the movies that were shown. Santana giggled because she knew exactly which movie the blonde had picked for them.

Brittany fetched their tickets. "So. I don't think your hungry 'cause we ate dinner 15 minutes ago, but I think we need something to drink." she smiled and dragged Santana to the snack bar. She leaned back into the Latina, who wrapped her arms around her and asked "So, what do you want?"

Santana smirked and whispered "You" She could feel how nervous Brittany got and her smirk grew wider "But if you mean the drinks, I'll take a coke" she said before she kissed Brittany's neck and

pulled out of the tender embrace. "What do you get?" she asked.

Brittany stood riveted to the spot blushed and tried to open her mouth, but it didn't work.

Santana laughed "Britt, what's up, honey?" she questioned though she knew exactly what was going on.

"Uh...me" she stuttered "I'll take the same" She shook her head and paid for their drinks.

Santana turned her girlfriend around and pulled into a deep hug "You're so adorable" she chuckled. "Come, Britt-Britt, or the Muppets will start without us"

She took Brittany's hand and they went in the cinema hall. They took their seat and Brittany cuddled into Santana when the movie began.

Santana's eyes weren't fixed long on the screen, she's already seen the movie, but she didn't want to disappoint Brittany. She was distracted by the gorgeous blonde besides her, that made her smile, because she knew she was hers, her girlfriend. Her hand moved to Brittany's thighs and caressed them soft.

Brittany looked to Santana "What are you...?" she tried to ask before the Latina cut her of with a kiss on the lips.

Brittany liked the way her girlfriend tasted like coke and moved her hand to Santana's neck, who began to moan quietly. The blonde took her chance and slid her tongue into the other girl's mouth. They made out a couple more minutes until they needed to breath.

"Wow...that was" Brittany said being out of breath and smiled while she pressed Santana's forehead against her own.

Santana pecked on the lips and smiled "Hmm...I said we'd carry on later and that was later" she winked and turned her head to the screen.

Brittany giggled and continued watching the film.

During the movie they shared some kisses and laughed together. They walked out of the hall when Santana recognized that Brittany hadn't drunk anything. "Britt, why is your drink still full?"

Brittany just simpered and answered with dry sarcasm "Was too distracted" and walked off.

She held her hand towards her girlfriend and they smiled at each other while Brittany was driving Santana home.

Brittany stopped in front of Santana's home.

"Britt, that date was amazing" Santana stated in a soft tone and kissed Brittany gently and she kissed back.

"You're worth it" she replied and kissed Santana again. The kiss lasted a few more minutes, but what they didn't knew that they were watched by someone.

When they pulled away, they said their goodbyes and Santana went home while Brittany drove off.

Santana skulked in the house and hoped nobody would recognize her.

"Santana Lopez!" someone yelled at her while this person turned on the light. "Where the hell have you been?" the person yelled again.

Santana turned around and saw her mother staring at her with a look she didn't like very much.

"Mama, why are you still awake. I thought you have early shift tomorrow?" she asked mumbling.

"Why? Because I wanted to say goodnight to my hija and she's not there. And when I look out of the window, I see my daughter kissing her friend in the car." she responded. "I think you owe me an explanation!" she added in a lower voice.

"You know I'm gay, what's the matter" she said snippy. Her mother looked down. "I'm sorry, mama, but I don't know why this is bothering you that I'm dating her." she explained apologizing.

Maria Lopez lifted her head up and tried not to cry "Santana, I don't want you to be hurt again" a tear fell down her cheek and Santana put her arms around the shorter Lopez. "We moved because of your last relationship. You were so...scared and hurt. And I never want to see you like this again" Maria sobbed into her daughter's shoulder.

"I'm fine, mama. And safe 'cause I have you and dad and during the breaks my brother, too. You're all protecting me, I know that" she calmed her mother down 'til she stopped crying. "And Brittany is...she's so lovely and kind and I know she'd never hurt me."

"I don't know her that much, but she always seemed friendly and nice" her mother admitted, but she still doubted a little.

"Brittany is the most adorable person I've ever known and I trust her" she said seriously while she brushed away her mother's last tears. She started again "And I will never ever let that person, you talked about and we'll never do it again, back in my life, bien" She didn't expected an answer and gave her mother a goodnight kiss before she went upstairs in her room.

Santana lied down on her bed and was about to cry as she thought about that person that ruined her life once, but a smile crossed her face when the date which ended a few moments ago came to her mind, when Brittany came to her mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The bell rang and Brittany and Quinn made their way to Santana's locker where she wanted to meet them to talk about the Glee Club, before they'll audition tomorrow.

When they reached her locker, Quinn seemed unhappy and Brittany noticed that.

"Everything okay, Quinn?" she asked worried "You don't have to do this, if you don't want to"

Quinn gave her friend a brief smile and said "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that..." but she was interrupted by a nearing Santana.

"Hey, Britt-Britt" she hugged her and smiled shortly at the other blonde "Quinn" and she smiled back.

"C'mon guys." Brittany said before Santana could began their conversation. "You're both my best friends. You have to hug each other." She didn't like it that her girlfriend and her best friend didn't get on well. She wanted them to be friends, especially when they'll spend even more time together in Glee Club. "We're like the 'Unholy Trinity'. At least one hug for me, please" she pleaded.

Quinn and Santana couldn't resist the adorableness of Brittany. They both laughed and hugged each other and kind of enjoyed it. They both promised themselves to try being friends for the tall blonde.

"So Satan..." Quinn started but improved herself when she saw Santana's and Brittany's expressions on their faces. "Sorry. I mean Santana, let's talk about Glee Club" she said with an apologetic smile.

"It's okay, Quinn" the short girl responded. "Uhm...Glee Club. First of all you should know that we're called the New Directions."

"Cool" Quinn annotated and added a question "Can I ask you something?" Santana nodded and Brittany was curious what her friend wanted to know. "Who else is in?"

Santana thought a while when she said "Okay. I think some of them you should already know from other classes or from humiliating them, like Rachel" Santana paused and raised an eyebrow while she stared in Quinn's direction. Santana knew Rachel could be really, really annoying, but she's still her friend.

Then Santana started again and told them who else was in Glee Club. Quinn tried to be nice and said nothing, but when she said that the gay kid Kurt would be in the club, she rolled her eyes and thought 'that figures'.

She was ripped out of her thoughts when Brittany began to talk to her "Quinn?" She looked at her and the taller blonde picked up "So our auditions are tomorrow and Santana is going to talk to Mr. Shue while we have to talk to Sue 'cause Friday is Cheerio's practice." Brittany and Quinn both sighed because they knew the practice wasn't necessary for them and Sue was going anyway 10 or sometimes 20 minutes before ending, sometimes they're just practicing for a quarter.

"Hmm...we only can hope that she's in a good mood today" Quinn laughed and the others joined her.

They all walked off to their classes as they heard the bell ring.

Later Santana made her way to the Glee Club. Mr. Shue was standing besides the piano while the other members came gradually in the room.

"Ah...Santana. You wanted to talk to me, right? Is it about the new members? Are they still in? Because we really need more people" he asked as she walked to him.

Santana chuckled gently "No, no. They're trying out tomorrow, don't worry!"she paused shortly and started anew "I just wanted to ask, if you could tell the others now."

"Sure. Just take a seat" he pointed at the chairs and Santana took her place between Sam and Rachel.

Rachel bended to Santana "What have you talked about with Mr. Shue?" she asked curious.

"You'll see." Santana sighed "And try to give a chance, okay? I'm trying the same." Rachel leaned backwards with a confused look on her face and turned to her teacher.

"Guys. I have to tell you something" the whole Glee Club gazed at Mr. Shue expecting the worst.

Before he could talk further, he was interrupted by a boy in a tight drainpipe jeans "You're not telling us that you want to perform with us next week, right?" Some people began to giggle, but the most were shocked that Rachel said nothing, not even a little noise to get the attention.

She recognized everyone's eyes on her and just stated "I want to know what news Mr. Shue wanted to tell us, okay" And made short eye contact with the person next to her.

"Okay, guys. I'm not performing with you, that's not what I wanted to tell you." he sorted things out.

"Actually, I have pretty good news for you. You know, we still need new members and Santana found two interested parties." Everybody turned to Santana and then back to Mr. Shue who was now sitting on a chair in front of them.

"Well...They'll audition tomorrow together with a little help from Santana" he said but was interrupted again but this time from a boy with a Mohawk. "Who's gonna be that dumb and is going to join us. I mean we get slushied almost everyday."he commented and obtained approval.

"Yeah, Santana. Who is it?" Rachel spoke in a tone nobody ever heard from her.

Santana stood up and walked to the front, next to Mr. Shue. He looked at her and gave her permission.

"I know, some of you know that I'm being close friend with head cheerio, Brittany and she heard me once in Glee Club and said it would be fun to sing and actually she's a very good dancer..."she revealed.

The most of them looked happy to have one of the most popular girls, that wasn't mean at all, in her Club, but they paid their attention back to Santana when she sighed"And the other person is a friend of Brittany you know well..."she started again.

"Lopez, you won't tell us that Quinn Fabray will join us" Puck heckled. Santana nodded while she bit on the inside of her bottom lip.

"No way, that can't be true, Santana!" Kurt interrupted again. "She's torturing us everyday and she wants to join us!"

Everybody was talking loudly in shock and disbelief, only Santana, Mr. Shue and Rachel weren't saying anything until Mr. Shue began to speak and the talking stopped "Guys, guys. C'mon. Give her chance, maybe you can know her a little better when she joins us"

"I know she wasn't very to neither of us, but I think she can be really nice, if she wants to" Santana tried to calm her teammates down. She looked at Rachel who was the one who was most harassed by Quinn. She couldn't read Rachel's mind, but she pleaded her for help and she actually didn't know why 'cause she didn't expect her to like the announcement.

Santana looked down while everyone was talking loudly again, some comments even against Santana and Mr. Shue couldn't hold them back anymore.

Rachel didn't like the idea of one Quinn Fabray in the 'New Directions' where she was save, but, although she was fighting a lot with the Latina, she was still her friend and she needed to help her.

"Okay. I'll give her ONE chance and no more." she said, so that everybody in the room who was now turning their heads in her direction, could hear her.

Santana looked up to the shorter brunette and smiled.

"Are you kidding me, Rachel!" Kurt started "She was the meanest to you. And YOU will give a chance. What's wrong with you today?"

Mr. Shue took his chance and said "If Rachel gives her a chance, you can at least try. We really need more people. C'mon guys, it's senior year for the most of you and if we wanna win the nationals we can use any help we get."

The others thought a while and agreed one after one. And after Santana sat down again and thanked Rachel low, Mr. Shue started the class.

*At the same time*

Quinn knocked on the door and opened it.

"What do you want?" Sue said bugged as the two Cheerios entered the room.

Brittany looked at Quinn when she responded "We wanted to talk to you about something"

"Take a seat and waste my time" she snapped and took her seat as well. "So what do you want to tell me. And I hop it's important."

"Quinn and I, we wanna join the Glee Club. But Friday's practice is at the same time..." she couldn't finish the sentence.

"You've got to be kidding me." Sue yelled "I know you're dumb, Brittany, but not that dumb. Joining Glee Club. What were you two thinking?"

Brittany looked hurt to the ground, though she was used to Sue's insults. She opened her mouth, but closed it again.

"Okay, maybe Glee Club is the bottom, but it's fun." Quinn said not knowing if Glee club was fun, but somehow she wanted to find it out.

"It's going to ruin your image and mine. Give me a reason why I should excuse you from the practice." she looked at them skeptically.

Both, Brittany and Quinn knew that Quinn should answer that question. She thought a moment about things that came to her mind. She intuited what she had to say when she remembered something.

"Why are you so pissed about us joining Glee Club when you sing everyday to your unborn baby." Quinn said in a provocative tone.

Brittany looked confused from Sue to Quinn and back while Sue gave Quinn a look that said 'How the hell can she know that'. Quinn got that and continued

"I heard you the last few weeks when I've run past your office. Music is inspiring in so many ways and Glee Club is one of them."

Sue was marveled by Quinn's statement. Brittany jogged her elbow and smiled at her widely. Quinn just winked at her and they turned back to Sue who had a pensive countenance.

"So..." the taller blonde started "are we excused from practice on Friday?"

"Fine" was all Sue said and after the Cheerios left the room a small smile crept on Sue's face.

Before Quinn could walk off, Brittany grabbed her wrist and smirked "Wow, Q. That was impressive. I think you look forward to Glee Club"

She tried to hid her smile, but she failed and Brittany let her go.

In the break Quinn went to her locker and opened it, but it was closed again by someone.

"What the hell!" she yelled in shock "Rachel, what..." she couldn't even finish her sentence when the brunette interrupted her in a lower voice, but with a kind of anger.

"Why? Just tell me, why?"

"What is your problem, Man Hands?" she hissed back opening her locker again.

"I know you're up to something! Why did you join the New Directions!" I didn't even came out as a question.

"Oh" Quinn rolled her eyes "I don't need a reason" she slammed the door shut."We'll see tomorrow, RuPaul" She waved her goodbye and walked to her next class.

Rachel still stand by her locker and thought about what Quinn wanted in Glee Club. Sure, she was Brittany's friend, but she didn't want to believe that the person who tortured her all the time wasn't up to something.

Rachel thought where she could find something. After a while it came to her mind that probably Sue had her hands in. She's resolved upon to look after some clues in the locker room.

She walked through the halls very fast, she was almost running. When she reached the girls locker room, she entered it slow because she didn't want to be caught while she searched through Quinn's things. Before she could go to her locker, she heard noises from the other side. She sneaked to the end of line of lockers and looked around the corner.

And she couldn't believe what she saw. That couldn't be true. The took another look around the corner to check if it was just a imagination, but it wasn't.

There, pressed against the locker, was Brittany making out with Santana. She was startled about their friendship, but this looked like a lot more than that. She knew Santana was a lesbian, but the most popular girl, besides Quinn, was one too. And she made out with Santana. She had to admit Santana was hot, but she was like her not really admired.

She was so riveted by them that she didn't realize that she was in Brittany's sight.

Brittany loved Santana's and hers make-out sessions in the breaks because nobody was interrupting them. But when she opened her eyes to face her gorgeous girlfriend, she recognized a short brunette in her angel.

She pulled out of the passionate kiss and giggled shortly when Santana groaned.

"Santana, turn around!" she said to the Latina who saw a hint of fear in the blue eyes.

She turned around and noticed Rachel standing there with an opened mouth in shock.

"Rachel..." she looked to Brittany and stepped back "I...we...can explain" she stumbled.

But neither of them knew what to say.

**AN: Thanks for R&R**

**I'm not so sure if I should put some Faberry in. What you guys think?**

**Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry guys for not updating in a while but school and stuff was in my way. I had a day free, so i took it to finish this chapter **

**This chapter involves some more thoughts of Rachel, Santana and Brittany, so say what you think about it and review**

**Hope you'll like it :)**

Chapter 6:

She turned around and noticed Rachel standing there with an opened mouth in shock.

"Rachel..." she looked to Brittany and stepped back "I...we...can explain" she stumbled.

But neither of them knew what to say.

They stood there for while without saying anything. Santana opened her mouth sometimes but closed it right after. Brittany just looked at Santana and then at Rachel and back.

Rachel was still staring at them with wide eyes, but she was the one who broke the silence.

"Uhm...I didn't...didn't want to...interrupt you two" She stuttered and recognized a smile on her face that grew every second she looked at the two in front of her.

She wanted Santana to be happy with a girl that loved her the way she is. Except Kurt, Santana was her only real friend. Yes she talked and chatted with Mercedes and Tina and the other girls in Glee Club, but they weren't people she would invite to her Broadway shows when she's famous, only to make them jealous.

Santana told her that they will stay friends when she goes to NYADA, but Rachel doubted it sometimes, though Santana was going to New York, too, to study at NYU. She really wanted to stay friends with her 'cause Santana was...well Santana, but she liked it that way and she knew Santana was very unapproachable from the outside, but she was really sweet and lightly touchy about her past. But she changed in the past weeks and now she knew the reason. Brittany S. Pierce.

"Rachel?" Santana said a little louder because the brunette didn't pay attention when she called her before.

"Huh?" the short girl answered and looked into Santana's fearful eyes. "It's okay, you're secret's safe with me."

Brittany and Santana locked their eyes for a short moment and both smiled to Rachel like they just saw something incredible.

"Thank you, Rachel" the blonde said and hugged the shorter brunette. "We really appreciate it. Well I actually have no problem that people know I love Santana with all my heart" she turned her head around to look at her girlfriend who stepped in her direction and kissed her cheek and continued "But Santana don't want that I loose my reputation because of her, but I'm joining Glee Club, I think that doesn't help very much." she giggled. And they gave each other a nose kiss.

"Ohhh" Rachel let out and smiled "you're so cute" To be honest she kind of envied them 'cause she wasn't in love since Finn. She wasn't going after him at all, he dumped her when he said he's going to California with Puck and it would be better if they break up because he didn't know if he could control himself. Then Rachel realized he wasn't the one for her.

"Don't call Santana Lopez cute!" she said in a bitchy tone but all knew she didn't mean it.

Rachel smirked and asked "So who else is involved in your little secret?"

Brittany thought for a short time and said "Only Santana, me, you and my parents and Ashley, my little sister"she smiled "I think that's it"

Santana sighed and the tall blonde and the short brunette were looking at her "Actually my mom knows too" She caught her girlfriend's confused look and added "She saw us Sunday in the car"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know" she mumbled and bowed her head, but her chin was lifted up again and she looked right into those beautiful blue eyes she fell in love with.

"What's up, babe?" Brittany forgot for a moment that she shouldn't give Santana pet names in school, but she didn't bother now "I thought your parents know about your sexuality" she said worried.

"Of course my family knows and I would love to introduce you to them as 'my girlfriend'" she enhanced the last words cause her parents already knew Brittany but just as a friend. "But she's worried about me because of something that happened in the past" Santana fought her tears back and hoped that the blonde wouldn't probe into it.

Brittany could see in Santana's eyes that she wasn't ready to talk about it, so she left it, though she really wanted to know what made her girlfriend so sad and hurt.

"Okay" she simply said and pulled her into a passionate kiss. After a while she recognized that Santana was smiling into the kiss and began to slid her hands up and down her sides.

Rachel hemmed and they pulled away smiling at each other. She started "I'm gonna go now and to give you an advice for next time, lock the door" she winked and walked out of the locker room forgetting what she wanted to do there.

When Rachel wasn't in sight anymore, Brittany asked "Do you think she's going to tell anyone? To be honest, I'm kind of unsure about her"

"Although she really can working on my nerves and I know we're going to have to spend a lot of time with her, I trust her. But don't ask me why, I just do" she smiled statisfied.

"When you trust her, I do too" she pecked Santana on the lips "I think I should go now, my mom's waiting for me at home. I told her that I stay longer to make out with you. So she's probably waiting with dinner for me."

"What?" the Latina asked shocked.

"Yeah, I have to tell her when I'm coming home later and when she asked why I said that I want to get my sweet lady kisses on" Santana just stared at the tall girl in front of her in disbelief. "Come on San, she's okay with it. Don't think about it so much"

Santana let out a sigh and pressed her forehead against Brittany's "I love you"

"I love you, too" They kissed and then Brittany left followed by Santana.

During class, Santana wasn't paying any attention to what the teacher said. She was thinking about something else, she was thinking about a lot lately.

Brittany and Santana were together since Friday. Okay that wasn't very long, but Santana was used to getting her mack on. Santana was actually okay with waiting a few days, but she saw that Brittany wasn't saying the truth when she rejected her. Why didn't Brittany want to sleep with her? I mean who didn't want Santana Lopez, she was smoking hot. And it wasn't that Brittany was innocent, actually a lot of guys said that they had sex with her. Santana didn't bother 'cause she knew that it happened before they met and the tall blonde would never cheat on her. She just wanted to know what's up with her, she knew Brittany would tell her everything, so she assumed something bad and she was determined to find it out. She'd ask her today or tomorrow, or maybe someday this week because she didn't want to push her into something, she wasn't ready for. Brittany did the same with her, so she wasn't forcing her, but she was sure she'll figured it out soon.

With that last thought the bell rang and Santana went home.

Brittany was already finished with eating and asked for permission to go upstairs.

"Brittany, sweetheart. Just wait a moment, your sister hasn't finish yet." Kate said in a normal tone.

"But I have to make a phone call, really really badly" the shorter blonde whined.

Her mother wanted to reply but Ashley was first "Yeah, you want to call Santana again and kiss her and..."

"Ashley. Stop it and swallow first, okay" the little girl rolled her eyes at her mother's announcement and finished. "Can I play now?" she asked and was already on her way out of the kitchen and didn't even heard her mother's response.

"Yes and now you can call Santana!" she smiled while she cleaned the table. "But Brittany" she started again before her daughter could go out of the kitchen "can we talk"

"Sure. What is it, mom?"

"How far do you have got with Santana?" she asked not sure how Brittany would react.

"We were making out a lot, but I stopped before it got to far. But why're you asking?" she said while blue eyes were locked with each other.

"Does she know it?" her mother asked instead of answering the question and Brittany shook her head.

Kate had a serious look on her face. "Sweetie, I know you're still insecure about having sex, giving yourself completely to someone." she paused "Look, I promised you to keep your secret and I'm not telling you to say Santana that you're still a virgin, but you seem so completely happy when you're with her or even talk about her. You really love her, right?" Brittany nodded "Then, don't you think you should be honest with her? If you don't tell, maybe she's expecting you to do something you actually never did"

Brittany had now glassy eyes "I know, but she wouldn't believe." She sighed "The guys I went out with already told everyone in school they had sex with me 'cause I allowed them to say that" she said and looked on the ground.

"Why would you do that, Brittany?"

The shorter blonde sighed "I just wanted...I don't know. I'm 17, mom, and every other girl in my age already had sex. I was just afraid rumors would circulate. I'm so sorry"

Now the blonde was crying and her mother embraced her "You don't have to be sorry, sweetheart. It's okay. Just talk to your girlfriend" she said and wiped the last tears from her daughter's cheek.

"Thanks, you're the best" she sniffed a last time, hugged her mother and ran upstairs in her room.

Brittany decided to text Santana 'cause she didn't want her to hear that she cried just minutes ago.

_Britt: how was class? Miss u :(_

_San3: boring. Miss u more_

_Britt: I don't think so :) what r u doing?_

_San3: just got home_

_Britt: eating?_

_San3: :)u know me so well_

_Britt: sth special to do today?_

_San3: not really, only calling Adrián_

_Britt: ur brother?_

_San3: yes :)_

_Britt: miss him 2?_

_San3: yes :( but miss u more_

_Britt: cheesy :)_

_San3: only for u_

_Britt:can we talk?_

_San3: kay when?now?tomorrow?today?_

Brittany thought for a while, she didn't want Santana missing her brother's phone call, so she decided tomorrow would be better.

_Britt: tomorrow, after glee club, my house_

_San3:okay, we'll c tomorrow in school_

_Britt: 'kay love u_

_San3: love u more_

_Britt: :) don't forget to call me for gdn_

_San3: I never could _

Brittany put her phone away and thought about how she could explain it to Santana that she was dating a virgin. Would she run away? No, she said, she'd never hurt me, right? She really didn't know anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm sorry for the lack of update, but I had other things to do**

**whatever, now I'm back**

**hope you'll enjoy and review :)**

Chapter 7:

"You okay, Quinn?" Santana asked a very nervous Quinn, which she found kind of amusing, but didn't show it.

Quinn was taken aback by the Latinas comment, she was in her own mind at the moment, she was actually nervous about performing for Glee Club, the looser club of the school, filled with looser. She was feeling a little guilty because she slushied everyone in this room, except Santana, Puck, Finn, Mike and Mercedes.

She didn't slushie Santana because she knew Brittany would have been very mad with her and she couldn't stand the blonde being mad at her.

Puck, Mike and Finn were in the football, so they weren't even aloud to be slushied.

And Mercedes hadn't got any slushie in the face because Quinn could imagine how hard it would be to get corn syrup out of that girls weaves, so she simply ignored and insulted that girl.

But now she is going to join that club with all the people that hate her with all their lives.

"Yeah, just repeating the performance in my head" she replied unconvinced by her own response.

The Latina didn't believe a word she said but dropped because her girlfriend ,which was still talking to Mr. Martinez about her Spanish test, wouldn't appreciate it. "If you say so" she shrugged.

Seconds after Brittany came with test in her hand and head down out of the room.

"Hey Britt, what happened in there?" the tanned girl asked with concern.

"It's about your test right" the shorter blonde said. The other blonde only nodded with a small and sad 'Yeah'.

Santana hugged her girlfriend tight and asked "What did he say, huh?" she calmed the tall dancer down and looked in the eyes.

Brittany sighed "I failed again and if I don't keep my grades, I'm not graduating. And the only class I'm constantly failing in is Spanish." she looked down for a moment and then to her girlfriend and best friend. "He said I need a tutor, but all the students who are tutoring aren't available"

Quinn and Santana looked at each other and then smiled a little confused at Brittany.

"What?" the dancer asked. "Is something in my face?" They shook their heads and the Latina answered. "No, Britt, there's nothing on your face, but do you remember what I am?"

"Of course I do, silly, you're a talented singer, smart, gorgeous, my gi...I mean best friend and..."

Brittany rambled on.

"No, I don't mean that and thank you, but do you remember what language I speak with my parents at home often?" Santana asked honored by her girlfriends compliments.

The tall blonde thought for a moment "Spanish!why?" she asked, but answered her question herself when it made click in her head. "You! You speak Spanish! You can tutor me!" she announced excited, but then her smile faltered.

"What, Britt-Britt?" Santana wondered after she saw her girlfriends changing expression.

The cheerleader mumbled "I bet you have better things to do than tutor me in a language that you speak since you're born"

Santana smirked "Nope, nope I don't have anything better to do, so it's settled" she lifted her girlfriends chin up which has been sinking down again "I'm helping you"

Brittany hugged the Latina and thanked her. She released her and wanted to kiss her so badly, but she couldn't because Quinn stood right beside them.

Quinn coughed slightly and interrupted their moment "Ahem, I think we should go, don't you think?"

"YAY" Brittany said with excitement in her voice "Come on, let's go" and with that she dragged Quinn and Santana towards the choir room which was being filled with the fellow Glee Club members.

"Ah, welcome to Glee Club, ladies" Mr. Shue greeted them with a warm smile. "You're prepared?" they nodded "Good. I think everyone is here now. I'll just announce you guys and you can start" he said and turned to the rest of the Glee Club.

"Okay, these are Brittany and Quinn, they want to join us and they have something for us to show with a little help from Santana. Take it away" he said and said down on an empty chair in the front row.

Santana was standing in the middle of them with a red skirt , so she could match the other ones. "Let's get started" she smiled and took her position. The music started and Quinn began to sing.

_The moment I wake up_

_Before I put on my makeup_

_I say a little pray for you _(Brittany joined her)_  
>While combing my hair now,<br>And wondering what dress to wear now,  
>I say a little prayer for you <em>

(all three of them sang by now)

_Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart  
>and I will love you<br>Forever, and ever, we never will part  
>Oh, how I love you<br>Forever, Together, that's how it must be  
>To live without you<br>Would only mean heartbreak for me._

The music died down and the Glee Club erupted in applause. Santana looked to Rachel who had a small smile and looked a little shocked while clapping for them.

"Wow, that was amazing" he stood up and walked to the girls "Welcome to the New Directions!"

He pointed to them and said they should take a seat. Santana took her usual seat next to Rachel who smiled at her, while Brittany and Quinn took the red chairs in front of them.

"Thanks" the Latina whispered to Rachel. "Don't thank me, I'm doing this for me too, they were great and with them we really have a shot to win Nationals. But if they, and with they I mean mostly Quinn, do anything that could harm the club or my career, I'm blaming you for bringing them here."Rachel answered quietly so no one except the Latina could hear her.

"I don't think 'they' would damage the club, but I understand" she responded honestly. She sure didn't trust Quinn, but she knew, even if she was a cold-hearted bitch to everyone, she would never want to hurt Brittany and with damaging the Glee Club she would do exactly that, so she was sure, nothing would happen.

After Glee Club, Brittany hugged Quinn goodbye while Santana was talking to Rachel and Sam.

"I'm really proud of you, Quinn." the dancer smiled at her best friend "You haven't said anything mean to anyone, I think someone likes being here" she teased her friend now.

"Pfft, it was only one meeting how can I like it already" Quinn snapped lightly but Brittany knew she was on defensive mood 'cause she was right but didn't want to admit it.

"Tell you whatever you want, Q" she smirked and walked to her favorite Latina. "Hey, you ready to go?" she asked her girlfriend.

"Yeah, I'm just going to say goodbye, okay" she answered. "Bye Sam, bye Rach" she hugged the petite brunette.

"Bye Santana and Brittany, by the way you were really good, I'm glad to have you here. And I'm sure everyone else is too" she said winking at the pair and walking out of the room.

"Thanks" she yelled after her.

"So..." Santana began when they entered her car. "Your or mine?" she wanted her girlfriend to be as comfortable as possible when she was telling her whatever she wanted to tell her. She knew it was something important, so she asked her girlfriend before she would make the wrong decision.

"Mine" Brittany answered shortly, she was afraid of the Latinas reaction to her 'secret'.

They pulled up in front of Brittany's house and went straight into her room after greeting her mother who looked at her sceptically to which her daughter nodded and she nodded back to let her know she understood.

Brittany plopped onto her bed and motioned Santana to sit beside her.

"San, there is something I need to tell you..." she stopped not knowing how to tell her. She sighed, but before she could continue she was being wrapped into a warm hug.

The Latina sensed her girlfriends discomfort and decided to hug her because she knew it'll make it easier for her. "You don't have to tell me you know. I don't want to pressure you into something you're not ready for."

And with that being said, Brittany knew she was the right person for her, she could tell her everything without being hurt.

"San... I've never...I'm a...a virgin" she stumbled and looked at her girlfriend who had a shocked expression on her face. Santana opened her mouth but closed it again. She didn't know what to say: Brittany was a virgin, a virgin, her girlfriend was a virgin; normally it wouldn't be a problem for her, but Santana has never been with a virgin and her own first time wasn't the best either, so to say she was speechless wasn't an understatement.

"San...honey, say something, please" she said afraid she broke something inside her girlfriend.

"I...I...But I thought...you said you weren't" "I know I did, and I know I hated it lying to you, but please don't leave me" doubt and fear in her voice.

"What?! Brittany, I'm not leaving you."the tanned girl exclaimed seeing her girlfriends tearing eyes.

"Really?" the Latina nodded "I'm sorry I didn't told you sooner but I thought you didn't want to do anything with me anymore" she replied honestly with her head bowed down.

Santana couldn't stand Brittany's head bowed down, it happened to often for her liking. "Britt, babe, I meant it when I said I could never hurt you and I am never leaving you until you say so."

"Good because I would never do that" she said happily that her girlfriend was staying with her. Santana only chuckled at her girlfriends changing mood.

"Brittany, there's only one thing, I don't understand, a lot of boys are saying they had sex with you, but when you say you're still a virgin...I'm slightly confused." she admitted, not that she didn't believe her girlfriend,she did, but she just didn't understand.

The dancer sighed " I told them they could, so it would keep up my rep and no rumors would come up about me."

"Why?"

"Nobody except you, my family, your mom and Rachel knows about me being gay. And I've seen people being treated differently and being slushied just because they are gay." her voice getting lower with every word being said.

"It's okay, Britt, come here" she opened her arms and her girlfriend settled herself on her lap willingly. "So, what are we going to do now, I don't think you want to do Spanish, am I right?" Brittany nodded.

They went silent until Brittany decided to ask what's been bugging her for a long time now.

"San?"

"What's up Britt?"

"You always have sadness and fear in your eyes when I ask you about your past...why?" she asked carefully.

No answer being said she looked at her girlfriend who's now sobbing lightly with her head down.

"Sanny...i didn't want to make you sad, I'm sorry" she cooed. "You don't have to answer me...I was being selfish to ask you something like that, although you're not ready to tell me, I'm so so so sorry, Santana" she tried again.

When she found air again Santana opened her mouth.

"My Ex-'girlfriend'...she forced me into..." she took a deep breath and looked in her girlfriends apologetic eyes.

"Britt, she raped me"

**Uhh, didn't see that one coming, huh?**


	8. Authors Note

HI,

sorry for those who thought this is another update especially because the last chapter ended with a cliffhanger, but i already know how it continues...but it's gonna take me awhile to update because i'm waiting for my new betas to look at the prvious chapter and to correct my mistakes (sorry for that)

after that i'm gonna look if i'm going to edit the chapters or if i'm gonna reupload the story, but i'll let you guys know :)

if you have any ideas or requests don't feel shy to PM me or leave a review

-xxLHAxx


End file.
